bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Shadows Remains Cast
It was a quiet Saturday morning, Jake just got back home from Tping someone house. When he came in, he saw Sally walking down the stairs. '''Sally: '''Jack, where have you been? We were suppose to go to the Bakugan Brawlers HQ to investigate what happened last week. '''Jack: '''Just thought I do alittle prank before we go, So i went to someone's house. '''Sally: '''Hmmm.....Worton? Worton popped out of Jacks Pockets and faced Sally '''Worton: '''Yes, Miss Sally? '''Sally: '''Whose house did Jake Tpied?? '''Worton: '''I believe....It was Jacob's. '''Sally: '''O_O......whhhhhhhhhhhhatttttttttttttt!?!? D8< Mutabrid: TOATTLY knew she gas gonna blow.... Jack: W-wasn't MY idea though..!! Sally: Whose Idea WAS IT??? Jack: *Points to ball formed Betadron.* Sally: >: (..... Betadron: Jack lied! Jack: Oh come on man! You promised not to rat me out! Sally: Rat you out?!? Rat you out my butt!! Catie was walking down the stairs with Barbara on her shoulders, and noticed the twins. Cattie: T__T' Barbara: *To Jack and Sally* HEY! Shut it! Sally and Jack started arguing and stared at Barbara. Barbara: Good, Now lets go.... Meanwhile at the HQ, Marocho was typing on his super computer to see what was up with the unknown Bakugan called the 'Spectral Bakugan' that had popped up in Bakugan city. Dan was taping his fingers, sitting beside Marocho waiting for the results. Dan: Anything yet? Marocho: Not quite.. Barbara: Sup, Party people! Hope we're not to late or too early! Code Eva: Is there a time when you are QUIET at the moment? T_T* Barbara: Calm down, Eva! I can be quiet when i want too. {Beep Beep Beep} Barbara: What was THAT? Marocho: The computer! Marocho faces the computer and types, showing a Spectral Bakugan attacking city hall with a Female alien like brawler in back of it, fighting Shun. Marocho: It was attacking City Hall, and Shun went after it before me and Dan could go. Barbara: Why didn't you CALL us when we were at Catie's sticking house!?! Sally, Jack, and Catie: T__T' Alice: < ; ) Catie: My PHONE needed to charge...Remember?? T__T' Barbara: Ppssh. Sally: Look! *Points to the computer.* Shun was finishing off the bakugan, but before he could it and the brawler disappeared. Barbara: Okay, THAT was weird. Code Eva: It looked like they teleported before he could finish it off, Like the brawler didn't want it to happen... Barbara: Then THAT brawler is a total coward! Code Eva: Not really, Barbara. It's like they left so that it can regain some energy.... Drago: The brawler must be that clever. Before Drago could speak anymore, he roared in pain. Barbara: Whoa, Whats up Drago!? Drago saw something...or someone in New Vestoria with a another Spectra Bakugan, It was terriozing the Bakugan Habitats. Drago: N-new Vestoria...Is being attacked! Everyone: !! Barbara: Finally some action! Everyone ran outside outside, as Drago opened a portal to New Vestoria. Drago: Let's go! They ran inside, while someone sneaked inside the almost empty Bakugan HQ. While in the portal, Sally looked around. Sally: What is New Vestoria? Drago: Home. Home to many other Bakugan, It was only called Vestoria, When a Bakugan named Naga plot to steal the two orbs, The Silent orb...*looks down at his chest.* And the infinity core. Sally: Ahh... Finally, they were in New Vestoria and spotted the Spectral Bakugan without it's Brawler. Dan: Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan Sky Raider, STAND! Abilty Card Activate, Dragon Thrasher! Drago hitted the Spectral Bakugan and it went back into ball form quickly. Barbara: That was probably the most WEAKEST bakugan on the planet.... Dan: Lets go home. They left New Vestoria as Marocho picked up the ball formed Sppectral Bakugan, not noticing thast they are being watched once more. Category:Fan-fiction stories Category:Fanon Category:Bakukid123456 Category:Bakugan:Bakugan legends Category:Bakugan:Bakugan legends Episodes